2012
by Icecubefrozen
Summary: The world is ending. Need I say more.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, now I know it is 2013, not 2012 but everyone was saying on the 21st December 2012 the world would end. So I decided to write what would happen if the world _did_ end for the turtles.

Also, all the turtles are in different places. Casey and Raph got drunk and are in Las Vegas, Don and leather head are in the sewers, April and Splinter, Mikey is somehow in the ocean on a beach in Florida, and Leo is visiting the ancient one in Japan.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

"I do believe it is the red wire you need to cut, my friend." I jumped and instantly reached for my BO staff turning to face the intruder. "Who goes ther- Leather head?" I blushed bright red as I realised I was in LH's home, trying to figure out what wires I needed to cut to disable a kraang bot's movement.

Turning back to said work, I noticed the kraang was sliding down the desk. "What the-?" In a matter of seconds I hit the ground too, along side LH. Cracks formed along the ceiling and walls. Realising the situation, I ran, along with my lab partner. No sooner had we escaped when the roof caved in. "So much for the experiment, huh" I mumbled to myself.

THUMP

I jumped half a mile as my reptile friends home sunk to the ground. Looking up, I noticed cracks along the sewer walls too, as everything shook violently. More tell tale signs of an earthquake showed. "Shoot."

* * *

Mikey's POV:

I giggled as my surfboard collided with another wave, gliding along the water. Klunk cuddled closer to my feet, and then it struck me that bringing my cat surfing with me was probably a bad idea. Feeling his sharp claws dig into my skin as he protested against the water soaking his fur, it occurred to me that it probably was a bad idea. Oh well.

Another five minutes later and I was back on shore. Looking toward the ocean as I bent down to pick up my surfboard, I noticed the sea start to retreat from the land. Far too quickly for my liking. "Hey! Gimme my board, dude!" I screamed, realising I looked like an idiot yelling at the sea like that. Oh well, it was too late now as I noticed I was chasing after the waves. Quickening my pace I noted that the sea was going too far out. I'm sure this was a warning sign for something.

What was it again? A memory suddenly came to mind. Raph pointed out I had low intelligence, and Leo decided to improve it might help if I watched something educational. I remember Leo holding me down as Raph tied me to the couch, and I was forced to watch a documentary with Donnie for five hours straight. "... And when the sea goes in too far, you should run like hell. You have approximately blah, blah, blah... Tsunami..."

Oh yea, a Tsunami. Wait, what?!

* * *

Raph's POV:

"Oh man, did ya hear yourself? I'm sure you did- I bet aliens on Mars heard your screaming! F****** hilarious! Oh god, and the crying. You cry like a baby!" I groaned, Sick of Casey's laughter. I was sooo dead when I got home. My checklist was;

Getting drunk. Check!

Getting a tattoo. Check!

Going miles away from home. Check!

Getting seen by humans. Check, check, and check!

Getting in a fight. Check!

The list goes on, and on, and on. Each checkpoint got me at least two month of grounding, even before Leo gave his input. If he was leader, I swear to god I wouldn't ever be allowed out the sewers again. Although if he had his way, Mikey wouldn't even be allowed out his room-the amount of times he has pranked him, and that on top of the fact that Mikey was _the_ most clumsy, naive, idiotic person, well turtle, on the WHOLE PLANET!

A few moments later, the TV in the hotel room switched on, and a frantic news reporter was screaming a thousand words a minute. "OMGOMGthereisatornadoeveryon ehastogetoutofherenowitlooks dangerousandnoonewillsurvive everyoneisgoingtodie!"

What the hell? I turned to Case. "Did she say there is a tornado coming and everyone has to leave now and no one will survive?" Casey asked. I stared at him amazed. "Since when did you start to learn crazed drunk news reporter language?" He laughed, and shook his head. "Come on man. We need to do something. I can't die yet - I have a hair appointment Thursday." I rolled my eyes. I was about to speak when the roof literally blew off. Casey yelled as he was thrown into the air, and I soon followed. C***.

* * *

I hope you like what I wrote so far. I don't like to swear so even words that are hardly swears will be stars (****)

Also, I hope you don't mind but I will be needing at least 2 other reviews for me to know I should carry on this piece of work. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so because all the turtles are in different places they may not be included in all chapters. Also no idea if there are volcanoes in Japan, there probably are but I have no idea as I am terrible at geography.

* * *

Leo's POV:

"... Only then will we achieve..." I stared over the ancient ones shoulder to look at the mountain along side us. Smoke was pouring from it, and I was on alert. It looked dangerous, that was for sure. "LEONARDO!" Jumping, I turned back to the ancient one. He was glaring hard but soon began to follow my gaze across to the mountain. "What's happening to it?" I asked curiously with a hint of fear in my voice. At once my sensei (for the time I would spend in Japan) turned towards me in fear. "Training is over. Get of this mountain. Now." At once he began to hurry down the trail we came. I soon followed, but not before I took a good glance at the red hot lava flowing down the mountain. What was happening? At once rocks on the mountain began to crumble and slide down - whilst other rocks flew straight of. I noticed one getting larger and larger. Then it hit me. It wasn't getting bigger- it was getting closer! I gave a quick yell and rushed down the mountain of the ancient one. Or at least attempted. Because all of a sudden there was a massive pain on my shell and I fell to the ground. Something was pinning me down. Looking at the heavy rock burning my back, I realised a volcano was about to erupt and I was right next to it. Shell.

Ancient one's POV:

I hurried down the mountain- tripping repeatedly (to my embarrassment) as I ran. That volcano. If that erupted me and Leonardo would be doomed! Realising said turtle wasn't behind me, I yelled his name. "LEONARDO!"

I was heading to turn back after him when the ground shook violently and cracks formed down the ground. The ground I had just reached. At once the ground began to split around me and you could see the red hot lava deep inside. I gulped. For the first time in my life, I feared I was unable to do anything, even after the years of brutal ninjitsu training.

* * *

April's POV:

I groaned, grabbing my ankle. I don't know how splinter does it. All these moves, all this training. I couldn't even get into the lotus position- how on earth was I meant to do all that?!

All of a sudden there was a horrible crashing sound. What was that?! And what did it crash into?! Lets see. The only thing in these woods is... CASEYS GRANDMAS HOUSE! Shell. Jumping up I sprinted after sensei - I hope to god that the house is alright.

I stared ahead at the house. It was on fire. It was surrounded in smoke. It was our shelter. "Shell." I mumbled, groaning yet splinter looked at me weakly, and for a split second I swore I could hear his thoughts- especially as they were the same as mine: what hit the barn?

My question was answered as something flew by me, knocking me to the ground. I turned to master splinter. Most likely whatever just passed us hit the barn too. I looked around and noticed more meteors were hitting the ground around had the same affect on the ground and trees that it had on the barn- everything flamable began to burn as clouds of smoke arose. Speaking of everything, my clothes, much like sensei's (the gown thingy master splinter wears) were flammable. As the scent of burning flesh hit my nose I realised what was happening. "Master splinter! Stop, drop, and roll!" I screamed, doing the stop, drop and roll drill myself - exept I just rolled, as I was already lying on the ground.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

Looking above I saw the cracks form on the ceiling. Yelling, I turned toward leather head. I barely had a second to look above him. Then it fell. Typical. Raph would jump in the air and attempt to kick it down, Mikey would cause one of my experiments to blow up and it wouldn't fall down, Leo would- actually, I don't think Leo ever tried anything. Odd. But even after years of it staying up, the ceiling chose now to fall down. And even worse, it destroyed the floor around it completely. Then I remembered who had been standing under it. "LEATHER HEAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, moving the debris out of my way. Only to be met with a gaping hole in the floor. What was under my lab again? Oh, cold, harsh sewer tunnels. Jumping down I scoured the floor for LH. Then I saw him, groaning and lying in the "medical bed" as Mikey called it. It was the bed I put my brothers (or father) in if they were sick and unable to move around much, because of my orders. It was in my lab so I could keep an eye on them. I burst out laughing along with LH. The way he lay in the bed made it look like he had just woke up, and had no idea where he was. Little did we know, we would not be laughing soon. And if I'm totally honest, one of us wouldn't be breathing soon, either.

* * *

Hope you like it so far! Now I know you have just read the part about Donnie or LH not breathing, and your probably thinking this will be a death fic. Well, I didn't plan for it to turn out like this - it sort of just, happened. So if I do decided to make it a death fic (as at the moment I'm just going with the flow) I will make sure everyone following this story knows. It may change - Donnie could realise he was wrong or something. I'm not sure. I just sometimes get in the mood and sort of write just about anything. Please comment, thanks. :)


	3. MESSAGE FOR ANYONE ON DEVIANTART!

NEW MESSAGE! VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU ARE ON DEVIANTART!

Hi, so I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. But yesterday I made an account on devaintart. My username is the same- Icecubefrozen (it won't let me put a link here- damn iPad mini.) so I will publish all my tmnt fanfiction and maybe some others here, and I will continue them ON BOTH!

I will start publishing more often, I was just busy because I was away for the six weeks holiday, then I came back to school two weeks ago and have already had 20 pieces of homework (no joke) so I'll do my best,

thanks!

Icecubefrozen


End file.
